


Percakapan Pertama Mereka

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Conversations, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Side Story
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Setelah permainanTruth or Dareyang berhasil membuat dua anjing mengakui rasa sayang mereka, Marshall dan Chase memutuskan untuk pergi sejenak berduaan saja. Menikmati sore hari sambil berbincang tentang hubungan mereka.





	Percakapan Pertama Mereka

**Author's Note:**

> Ini short side-fic yha but still
> 
> Ini side fic untuk cerita [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~ Chapter 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584/chapters/25149966). To be specific, cerita ini diambil setelah ToD mereka selesai dan setelah Marshall ngajak Chase ke tempat favorit dia.
> 
> Not much to be told sih ya. "Percakapan Pertama Mereka" ini... fluff pendek yh

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dari markas, mereka sampai di sebuah ujung teluk. Di ujung teluk tersebut, ada pohon yang menjulang ke arah teluk. Matahari sudah berada di ufuk barat, sudah saatnya malam menyapa mereka.

“Wah, ternyata kamu pintar memilih tempat, Marshall.” Puji Chase.

“Iya, haha. Aku sudah tahu tempat ini dari awal aku bergabung dengan Paw Patrol, saat kita masih bertiga saja dengan Ryder.” Marshall duduk di bawah pohon dan bersender, merenggangkan kakinya.

Chase ikut duduk di sebelah dia, dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Marshall. “Aku… minta maaf ya, kalau aku sempat membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, sebelum pengakuan tadi.” Chase meminta maaf.

“Ah, tidak apa-apa. Serius, semestinya kamu jujur saja semenjak kejadian kecelakaanku itu. Toh kan, kalau begitu aku juga enggak punya prasangka buruk sama kakak.” Marshall tertawa pelan, dan menggenggam tangan Chase.

“Aku masih malu, dan belum siap waktu itu, hehe…” Chase merona mukanya. “Tapi ya, benar juga sih. Semestinya ada beberapa hal yang harus ditunggu dulu, baru bisa dikeluarkan di saat yang tepat.”

“Kakak enggak salah juga. Karena kakak mengaku, toh Zuma ikutan mengaku kan?” Marshall mengingat kejadian tadi di markas.

“Iya, kamu betul.” Chase menghela nafas lega.

“Oh iya, kalau aku boleh tanya, kakak kenapa memilih aku? Maksudku… kenapa tidak Rocky, atau Zuma, atau Rubble?” Marshall menengok ke muka Chase.

“Ah, itu… mungkin jawabanku tadi sudah menjawab semuanya. Tapi ternyata masih ada yang belum ya…” Chase melihat ke arah lautan. “Jujur… aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa mempunyai naluri untuk melindungi dirimu dari awal kita berjumpa. Seperti… aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama, dan aku mencoba mencegah yang lain untuk mengalami hal yang sama.”

“Mencegah dari hal yang sama?” Marshall menaikan alisnya.

“Aku pernah sama seperti dirimu, dan Skye. Aku dulu adalah anjing liar, dan hidup sendirian itu tidak enak. Hingga akhirnya mereka menangkapku dan mengurungku di tempat perlindungan hewan. Aku pernah tinggal di sana, makanya aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu ketika kamu tidak mau kembali ke sana. Untung saja orang tua Ryder mau mengadopsiku. Jadi aku tidak perlu susah payah kabur.” Chase menceritakan semuanya.

“Oh… itu…” Marshall tertegun sejenak, dan mengangguk pelan.

“Tapi, di luar alasan itu… ada alasan yang lain kok, kenapa aku memilih kamu dibandingkan yang lain. Sayang sekali kalau kesempatan untuk punya adik imut nan lucu seperti kamu disia-siakan.” Chase tertawa pelan, dan Marshall merona mukanya.

“D-dasar! Siapa bilang aku imut?” Marshall berusaha mengelak sambil memukul Chase.

“Barusan kamu lakukan sendiri kan.” Chase menahan pukulan Marshall sembari tersenyum. “Dan tadi, saat di markas, kamu berusaha menggodaku kan?” Chase mencium hidung Marshall.

“--!” Marshall kehilangan kata-kata, dan kembali duduk terdiam, malu.

“Dan… boleh kakak tanya? Kenapa kamu menjawab bahwa kamu senang ada yang peduli dengan lebih kepadamu?” Chase mengelus pipi Marshall untuk menghilangkan rona merah adiknya itu.

“Uh…” Marshall menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. “Entahlah. Aku sih senang saja karena ada yang mau mempedulikanku dengan khusus. Mungkin aku juga butuh kasih sayang, tidak hanya memberikan sayang kepada teman-temanku sendiri, hehe. Dan lagi… walaupun kalian juga tertawa saat aku bertingkah konyol atau aku digantikan secara tidak sengaja karena kecerobohanku, aku sebenarnya agak… merasa sedih saat hal itu terjadi.” Marshall membalas.

“Sedih karena?” Chase balas bertanya.

“Kenapa aku tidak bisa normal seperti kalian.” Marshall menghela nafas.

“Ah, justru karena… kalau kamu bilang, ketidak-normalan kamu itu, kamu menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang sangat kami sayangi. Entahlah, pasti Paw Patrol akan beda tanpa dirimu yang selalu menghibur kami. Aku menerima dirimu apa adanya kok.” Chase menghibur Marshall. “Teruslah jadi anjing ceroboh ya?”

“Oke, Chase, itu adalah permintaan yang aneh.” Marshall tertawa pelan.

“Aku tahu, tapi maksudku… tetaplah jadi dirimu sendiri.” Chase juga tertawa pelan.

“Oh… iya, aku pasti akan selalu jadi diriku sendiri, kalau memang kakak yang meminta.” Marshall mengangguk senang.

* * *

 

“Kira-kira… apa ya respon Ryder besok begitu mengetahui tentang kejadian hari ini?” Chase berandai-andai.

“Dia mungkin kaget. Mungkin juga dia biasa saja. Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu mengenal Ryder seperti kau mengenal dia, Chase.” Marshall melihat ke atas. “Tapi, aku harap sih, kita jujur saja dengan dia. Aku malah takut kalau kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita, nanti akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan.”

“Tentu. Cepat atau lambat, pasti ketahuan juga. Jadi, mending sekalian dikasih tahu dari awal.” Chase menyetujuinya.

“Oh iya, kakak… sadar kan, dalam setiap hubungan, pasti akan ada suka dan duka?” Marshall tiba-tiba bertanya.

“Iya, aku mengerti risiko dari setiap hal yang aku lakukan. Kita hadapi bersama, ya?” Chase memegang kedua tangan Marshall.

“Tentu. Jika kakak siap, aku juga siap di belakang kakak.” Marshall tersenyum.

Chase sempat malu melihat senyuman adiknya itu. “Aduh, ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih dirimu daripada yang lain.” Chase menundukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa malu.

“Ah, maaf! Aku lupa.” Marshall menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit sambil tertawa malu juga.

“Tapi tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak masalah.” Chase menepuk pipinya sendiri dan kembali memegang tangan Marshall.

“Omong-omong… hari sudah malam, kita kembali ke markas yuk untuk makan malam?” Tanya Marshall.

“Tentu, ayo. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita.” Chase beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik Marshall untuk bangun.

“Yang terakhir sampai di markas itu telur busuk!” Marshall segera berlari begitu dia bangkit.

“Hei! Sialan! Marshie! Sadar diri! Kamu kan larinya cepat sekali!” Chase mengejar Marshall sambil tertawa.

“Biar!” Marshall juga tertawa. Mereka berlomba lari untuk kembali ke markas.

 

**_Aku siap menghadapi apapun. Demi dirimu._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Kenapa nabil ngasih backstory Chase dadakan maso anjir  
>  ~~padahalitugakadadiceritabgst~~
> 
> Not everyone have a happy life from the beginning, right?
> 
> Entahlah mungkin bahasaku agak error di cerita ini  
> send help
> 
> tbh kepikiran mau translate Running Through Time sih... se-14 chapter tanpa side storynya...
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya Spin Animation dan Hak Cipta dimiliki Nick Jr. Cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan belaka tanpa ada maksud untuk mengambil keuntungan pribadi.


End file.
